


In the Closet Kissing

by whitewolf_dandelion



Series: Love and Love and Love [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolf_dandelion/pseuds/whitewolf_dandelion
Summary: fictober 10 -- "all i ever wanted"The losers hold a Halloween party every year, alternating who hosts. This year Bev and Ben host at their house, with decorations and games, not just getting drunk together. Bev decided to amp up the party with a game of seven minutes in heaven.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Love and Love and Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	In the Closet Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this fic sucks ass but i really wanted to write about at least one halloween party. hope you enjoy <3

Before he could knock a second time, the door swung open and he was greeted by Bev and Ben in their costumes. Ben was G.I. Joe, shirt unbuttoned and his face a little dirty. Bev was some kind of fairy queen thing, with a tiny pink dress and white gartered stockings. Richie felt stupid, wearing his  _ Where’s Waldo? _ costume. 

“No one told me we were supposed to wear sexy costumes,” Richie went inside, “Now I looked like a fucking idiot. God, Ben, put your abs away you’re gonna make me gay dude.” 

Ben just laughed and went into the kitchen. It was a bad joke, everyone knew he was gay, he was too fucking old to be hiding in the closet. Bev looped her arm through Richie’s and brought him into the living room where Stan and Bill were sitting drinking beer, listening to the halloween mix. Stan was  _ Mr.Rogers _ , very befitting for the old man. Bill was dressed as a vampire, probably meaning to be sexy with his loose unbuttoned white shirt, but it didn’t really look all that sexy with Ben around. Eddie and Mike weren’t there yet, but Richie could hear Patty and Greta in the kitchen.

Richie sat down and dropped his bag of alcohol on the table, “Here’s a treat for you boys! Halloween liquor and me looking not sexy _at all_. Well, at least Stan and I can look stupid together. Right buddy?”  
“I don’t look stupid, dickhead.”

They began chatting again, voices carrying throughout the condo, and Richie found himself looking around at the decorations. Usually when the others held their halloween parties, they didn’t go all out with the decor, they just did shitty costumes and got drunk. But Bev and Ben went all out this year. Black and orange streamers, leaf garlands, pumpkins  _ everywhere _ . There were bowls of candy thrown around the room, a bucket of apples, halloween themed foods, and a barrel of beer on ice. 

Richie got up to go get some food when Eddie and Mike came through the front door. Mike came in first with a sleeveless flannel and suspenders, probably a lumberjack, his giant biceps look good. But Richie almost dropped his beer when he saw Eddie dressed up as a disco dancer with: short metallic shorts, a tight tank top with a weird 70s logo, rainbow socks, and high tops taped with paper to look like rollerskates. His collarbone and arms were showing, thin but fit, and Richie thought he was going to lose his mind. 

“Mike and Eddie, looking sexy this halloween, more people who got the fucking memo,” Richie raised his voice, “AND NOT ME!”

Mike laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, heading to the living room to where Bill was. Richie knew, in the back of his mind, that this costume was a little display for Bill. I _ can’t wait to see him be a dork. _

“I like your costume Richie, it suits you. A weird annoying guy with glasses.”

Richie placed his hand over his heart in feign shock, “Eddie spaghetti, I can’t believe you would insult me like that when you’re dressed up like a  _ tramp _ . I see your collarbone dude, that’s risky shit.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was definitely smiling. They both went into the kitchen for some food. 

  
  
  


Later that evening, when everyone was smashed out of their fucking minds, Bev thought it was a good idea to play juvenile games. They all sat in a circle with an empty wine bottle in the middle. They were going to play spin the bottle, but she thought that  _ that _ was too childish and to amp it up they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Richie rolled his eyes, knowing that just about everyone was just going to stand behind the closed door and do nothing. At least with spin the bottle they could have at least made  _ someone _ kiss. Like Stan and Bill would have been _ hilarious _ . 

“Okay Bill, you’re up first,” Bev bubbled excitedly. She was an extremely happy drunk and she couldn’t stop clapping her hands. 

Bill grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin, everyone had their attention on its movements. Richie sort of wanted it to land on Ben to see what would happen. After everything they’d been through with Bev, the two guys had their own weird sexual tension that made Richie double over in laughter. It was  _ weird _ . 

When the bottle stopped it landed on Mike, which was even better because Mike looked shocked and embarrassed. Bev laughed, hard, and ushered them into the coat closet near the foyer. All the jackets that had been in there were now in a pile on the floor. 

“When seven minutes is up we’ll let you out, you should at least kiss a little,” before they could say anything she closed the door and locked it. 

“Do you really think Mike is gonna kiss Bill?” Richie mused, sloshing his beer, “He’s been holding a fucking torch for him for  _ years _ and hasn’t made a move  _ once _ .”

“You’re one to talk,” Stan said before taking a big swing of his drink. Richie looked at him in shock, face red, the embarrassment felt ten times worse with how drunk he is. Patty elbowed Stan for him, and when he looked at Eddie it didn’t seem like he noticed. 

“Alright seven minutes it up!” Bev hopped up from her spot in the circle and opened the door. No one could see inside the closet but her, yet everyone could see her expression as she slapped a hand over her mouth. Quietly Bill and Mike walked out of the closet as if nothing had happened. Bev didn’t say anything, just giggled to herself, and everyone sat down. Mike made a movement and Richie caught sight of something in his hand. 

“Dude, is that a vampire fang in your hand…”

“Y’all told made out, didn’t you?” Greta grinned. 

Mike and Bill both sputtered, drinking their beers to avoid the question. But they couldn’t deny the way they kept looking up at each other from across the circle. 

“Okay Eddie, your turn,” Ben said.

“I wonder who’s gonna ravish Eddie in the closet of dreams?” Richie laughed to mask the nerves bubbling in his chest. He didn’t want anyone to go into the closet with Eddie, he knew he’d be grossly jealous and do something stupid.  _ He _ didn’t even want to go into the closet with Eddie out of fear that he’d say something stupid or accidentally touch him that would fire him up. So instead of watching the bottle spin, he chugged his bear until someone called out a name. 

“Richie, in the closet!” Bev sounded like she was trying to hold in a scream, stumbling over herself to stand up and race to the closet. Ben held out a hand to steady her. 

Richie looked down and saw the bottle was pointed directly at him, a little bit of beer dribbled from his mouth and he quickly yanked his hat off and used it to wipe off his shirt. Eddie had already gotten up and headed towards the closet without saying anything. Bill, Ben, and Mike gave him excited thumbs up. Stan, just sighed. Patty and Greta both gave him knowing looks.

He tried to prolong getting to the closet, but his feet carried him there without a thought. When they were inside, they were standing almost chest to chest, each looking in either direction away from the other. It was dimly lit, so Richie could see, at least, the expressions on Eddie’s face if he were to look at him. 

“Sorry you have to be in the closet with little ole me, I’m sure you would have had more fun with someone else,” Richie said quietly, “Like Stan. He would have given you a good time.”

“Ew dude, Stan would have told me about birds for seven minutes. This is--” He didn’t finish his sentence. 

They stood there for a while, just breathing and staring at their respective surfaces. But at some point Eddie hand brushed against Richie’s thigh, and it was a stumble of bumping into each other and  _ sorry _ ’s.

“Why are you being weird? We used to take naps together as kids,” Eddie meant to say it as a joke, but his voice shook slightly.

“It’s different now,” Richie said in all seriousness. He didn’t mean it in a bad way, he meant it in a  _ I’m gay _ way. But Eddie must have misunderstood, because he finally looked Richie in the face, a slightly hurt expression scrunched his face. Richie thought he was going to pass out, their faces were so close. 

“Why is it different now?” He looked as if he were going to cry, “It doesn’t have to be…”

“... all I ever wanted..”

“What?”

Richie took one of his hands and covered his face, embarrassed but too drunk to care. He turned to look at the wall, “All I ever wanted is to be locked in a closet with you, you nerd.”

It was a weird way to confess, but it’s the only words he could form that didn’t sound like a love sonnet. He felt sappy and them being so close made him hopeful, wanting to reach out and touch Eddie. But he kept his hands to himself. 

“Me?”

“Yeah? What do you mean? I think I’ve been pretty obvious since we were kids, or are you blind too,” Richie’s voice shook, and it cracked. He didn’t sound tough or mean at all, he sounded like a prepubescent boy, nervous in front of his crush. He felt like it too. 

“Richie--”

“Sorry Eds. That was fucking weird. Just ignore me,” Richie kept his hand over his eyes, “Should I do my jabba impression to lighten the mood or is it too sexy?”

There was a light press on his cheeks that felt like a kiss. Electricity flew through Richie’s body and he almost slammed his face into Eddie’s when he looked at him. Eddie was smiling, looking at him with such loving eyes. Richie thought he was going to cry. Or die. He didn’t know which one was going to come first.

“I would rather be locked in a closet with your dumb ass than anyone else.”  
“That is the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Richie felt brave and put a hand on Eddie’s.

Eddie felt braver and initiated a kiss that left Richie feeling drunker than any alcohol had ever made him feel. It was soft and sweet and tender. His hand moved from Eddie’s, to his friend's shoulder so he could deepen the kiss. He was going to start pushing a little further, to see how far Eddie would let him go with their first kiss, but Bev opened the door and light blasted in. 

“So you were the one to ravish Eddie?” She laughed, a hand covered over her smiling mouth. 

“Sorry this closet is occupied, find another,” Richie reached out and closed the closet door. 

  
  



End file.
